OrLu 1242019
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. This is my contribution to OrLu Day that ErzaD Law came up with. The theme was 5 of something-anything. I chose Songs for me. And I have given a few shout-outs to her OrLu Story. Because, seriously, that thing is a prize at the end of an epic quest. And a well written unconventional story.


_**1st Song: Meeting for the first time**_

He knew he was supposed to get a new neighbor. And hoped silently that they weren't obnoxious and nosey like the last one. It was hard for him to live a modest life with his current career. Though a lot of lights and make-up while doing it helped keep what he really looked like a secret. And with the four large apartments on the top of the large Condo building, that was surprisingly very low rent was nice. Of course, having your best friend's family run it as low-income housing, thus having an in was nice too. He was grateful for Rufus for this.

Sighing as he heard the sound of banging around in the Condo next to his. Thin walls were not a blessing, no matter what anyone said. Though he had to smile as he heard distinctive, yet muffled, cursing through the wall. Unable to tell whether his new neighbor was male or female, Orga wiggled his large frame down into his old, overstuffed couch and picked up the book he was reading. He loved the author L.L. Heartfilia. Because they could weave one hell of a wicked tale that drew audiences of all walks of life in. Even if the target was teenage girls and housewives with the steamy romance that was never overly explicit.

Opening the book to where he had placed his bookmark because folding the corner of a page was just plain wrong. Orga settled in to complete a few more chapters before having to get ready to go downtown and work. He let the words of the book draw him into the colorful world and the epic fight that was taking place for a kingdom. Smiling wider as more cursing that was very descriptive and probably humanly impossible came thru the wall again.

 **000**

She was frustrated as she continued to try and unpack her boxes. It had been a long move from Fiore to Minstrel. But now that she was done with College, her loans mostly paid off, Lucy just wanted to live in the place she had dreamed about since her father brought her to it. Minstrel, the country of artist and scholars. She was both.

Groaning as she moved a few more boxes out of the way. Her suspicion that the moving company hadn't delivered all her stuff was becoming for sure. When she had packed up her old apartment just off Crocus Universities Campus, there had been over forty boxes for her five years of being school. And right now, she couldn't find the damn box, that she had clearly labeled (due to her OCD) with her kitchen stuff. Snorting loudly as she walked to another stack of boxes and went around it, looked at her neat handwriting seeing it was books, clothes, and her DVD & CD collection.

Wanting to scream, Lucy inhaled deeply and holding it as she counted back from ten. Her landlord a childhood friend had said that her neighbor slept thru most of the day and worked nights. And to be respectful of loud noises before three p.m. When she felt calm enough she exhaled and narrowed her eyes. Picking up her Lacrima Phone, she saw that there was only one charged bar on it.

It was just her luck that her phone would be almost dead. Because everyone and their dead grandmothers had called to make sure she had arrived safe and sound. Was in her apartment. Meaning battery drainage and she, being the blond she was, hadn't thought to charge it.

Fidgeting a bit, as she looked out over her apartment, Lucy had no clue where her charge cord was, thought the spare would probably be in her carry bag, which was now buried due to her haphazard ineptitude of moving boxes looking for cups. So, she could get a drink and get rid of the dry throat she had. Lifting her wrist up, she saw it was almost 3 p.m. meaning her neighbor might be up? The risk was one she was going to have to take. She needed to call the damn moving company and ask where the rest of her stuff as well as get a cup of water to drink. This was so not how she wanted to meet her new neighbor. Awkward barely began to describe what this was for her.

 **000**

His phone chimed to let him know that he should be getting up to shower. Frowning, Orga replaced the bookmark and sat up. The book was the newest in the series. And he really wanted to finish it. Sighing as he set it on the coffee table, a soft knock came from his front door. Tilting his head the side, wondering who could be coming to visit as he hadn't been informed by any of his friends or acquaintances that knew where he lived they'd be dropping by.

When the soft knock came again he stood up and padded across the polished hardwood floors. Pausing briefly to look out the peephole, he had to pause at what he saw. The short blond, who was exceptionally busty, looked nervous and like she was about to run. Wondering who she was, because not just anyone could have access to the building, Orga briefly wondered if this was his new neighbor. Slowly he unbolted the door, slide the chain from its slot, and unlocked it. The opened it and looked down at the young woman.

"Ah... sorry to bother you, the landlord said that you slept during the day due to work. But, uh... can I please use your phone and have a cup of water?" she asked.

Orga was stunned. It was clear she was very uncomfortable just being there, let alone asking him for something. Then again, he had seen the moving company that she had chosen and understood. His manager was friends with the old owner of that particular company. They did good work. But often forgot stuff in the process.

Opening his door and stepping back, he waved an arm for her to come in. The shock on her face before she scuttled quickly into his apartment. He noticed that she didn't look around. Instead focused on the couch before her with an intensity he was sure that could set it on fire.

"Let me get you that cup of water and my cell phone," he stated, smiling down at her as she just quietly nodded her head.

 **000**

Lucy was beyond nervous. She had felt like her tongue was choking her when the man opened the door. He was tall, muscular and tattooed. He looked roguish and sexy all in one go. Though she was sure he wasn't much older than her. It hadn't helped her mental state, so she as she stood there staring at the couch as she heard him in the kitchen getting her a cup of water, softly chuckling. Which she was sure was at her expense. The good looking guys were always pricks and vain to begin with.

When he came back and handed her the cup with one hand, before waving her to the couch before he walked to it. Lucy couldn't help but enjoy the view of his slender waist and how low his sweatpants hung. Pretty, definitely material to help inspire her muse. But not the type of guy she'd ever go after. So, with a soft sigh, she followed after him, sitting down on the couch. Just to see his Lacrima phone on the table next to the book.

"You can make your call. It is not locked. I am going to go shower. When you're done, please put the phone back and lock to bottom lock as you leave, please," He said to her.

Giving a small nod of her head, Lucy reached for the phone, just to smile as she was finally able to see the book title. Gods, Dragons, and Stars. Her newest book in the series. It was a bit of a shock to find out that a man like that read her work. Then again, who was she to judge? No one knew who she was or what she looked like. Except that she was born in Fiore, attended Crocus University, and had many passions in her life. Since her first book had been published when she was only thirteen on a whim.

Grabbing the phone Lucy quickly dialed the Moving Companies number and waited until someone picked up. Glad it was Mirajane instead of the old man and owner, Lucy explained why she was calling. Getting reassured that the company would locate her missing boxes and get them to her by either late tomorrow or the day after. Glad for that, though it meant that she'd be getting take-out, Lucy thanked the woman and hung up.

Setting the phone back on the table, she looked once more at her latest book, which had grossed over 2 million copies sold. Meaning she'd have a huge check coming to her soon. Though over half of whatever quarterly sales were made were sent to two various charities as per her contract she had discussed with the publisher after they had accepted her original manuscript. Her mom, having helped her father in that area, made sure it was iron clad with little to no room for errors or advantages to be had to anyone other than Lucy.

Standing up, Lucy walked back to the door and twisted the lock on the knob as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Smiling as she figured that since she knew where her writing supplies were, she could sit down and try to get a head start on the next book. It was the second to the last in the eight book series.

 **000**

He was shocked to see that the woman had done as he had asked. Hell, he was sure his Lacrima Phone was set exactly where he had put it before. Then again as he ran his hands through his long, spiky green hair as he sat on his couch to pull on his socks. He paused. The sound of a feminine voice coming through the wall, singing the very song that instilled his love of music in him, was almost note perfect. Though to his trained ear, it was obvious that they were doing it for fun from memory.

His new neighbor seemed to be interesting. Though she didn't look shy or mousy, Orga wondered a small bit about her. Tiny little thing that she was. Hoping he got a chance to talk to her again in the near future. Because she seemed like someone who would be fun. And hadn't even tried to be nosey. Maybe he'd ask Rufus about her later. For now, he had to get downtown and into the recording studio before Minerva ripped his head off. Being seven months pregnant didn't help that woman's dour personality at all.

* * *

 _ **2nd Song: A cup of Sugar?**_

She was beyond frustrated. Her muses had decided to a bunch of blue balling, green twat waffles chasing mutated panty hampsters. So, to help work out the frustration she had turned on her PlayStation 4 and was killing things in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. And was kicking ass if the grumbling and insults being slung over her headpiece were anything to go by. Making her glad that she had friends as she did in College. They had corrupted her into the world of video and tabletop games. Which only helped her writing that much better in the accurate descriptions for fighting.

As she jumped up, screaming, dropping her controller onto the coffee table while fist pumping at the kills she racked up, there came a loud pounding on her door. Flinching as she glanced at her VCR/DVD Player. Seeing it was well after 4 p.m. She wondered if it was the old lady across the hall. The pink haired, mid-wife scared the living shit outta Lucy. And was anything but polite. Secretly Lucy believed she was a troll in human disguise, practicing black magic.

When the knock came again, Lucy squeaked as she ran to the door. Her fuzzy socks slipping on the polished wood floors, causing her to crash into the door painfully. Taking a few seconds to right herself, rubbing her chest as she opened the door a smile (pained) on her face. Only to blink now wide brown eyes at seeing her neighbor, the extremely good looking one.

"Hey, tiny," he said, an eyebrow arched in amusement as he looked down at her.

Snorting, Lucy gave one last rub to her breast as she stepped back and opened the door more. It had been just over a month she had lived there. And a tentative relationship that was yet to be defined by any particular word or category was forming from the few interactions.

"What can I do for you Or?" she asked, again thinking that was a strange name for a man like him.

The way he just looked at her as he entered her apartment was a bit sheepish. Tilting her head to the side as a few voices came from her headset asking if she was ready for another round of slaughter and who was with her. Making her blush as her neighbor shook his head at her in disbelief. Raising a hand she checked her microphone, realizing it was still on, not having turned it off in her haste to open her door.

"Uh... Neighbor. Give me ten. Take a piss break boy's" she muttered into the microphone before muting it. Their comments filtering through the simple headset, causing her to blush even darker. "So... what was it again you wanted?"

"A cup of sugar. I apparently have run out and am making Sweet n Sour sauce for my dinner," he stated, while obviously trying not to laugh at her.

 **000**

He had been worried when he heard the holler before he knocked on the door. It was odd since she was normally a very quiet neighbor. And it forced him to knock harder than he'd like. Since the old bat across from her was the devil incarnate as far as he was concerned. Then again, he was wondering if the woman was some kind of demon with how old she looked compared to how spry she moved.

So, when a crash against the door startled him before it was opened by Lucy, who was rubbing her breast. It had distracted him as she motioned for him to come in after opening the door further. Now, he stood there watching as she filled his mixing bowl up with four cups of sugar. It was a bit awkward having to come to ask for sugar from her. Then again, with his new album coming out soon, he was spending more and more time at the recording studio. Finalizing things and making sure it was up to not just Minerva's standards before she went on maternity leave, but his own high standards.

"Here you go!"

Blinking as he was pulled from his thoughts, Orga looked down at the blond who was holding his mixing bowl out to him. A smile on her face, as her face went crimson again. An interesting color that made her blond hair practically shine like the sun. Then again with the commentary from the voices coming from her headset, Orga didn't blame the girl. Shooting a glance at her television he saw what she was playing and was shocked.

"Huh, would have never pegged you for being a gamer girl, Tiny," he stated as he looked back at her, seeing her frown as she glared up at him thru narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, well now you know one of my dirty little secrets," she stated. "Besides, I would have never pegged you to be a chef in the kitchen. Being all ripped and macho, Or."

He couldn't help it as his mouth dropped open and he laughed loudly. The girl had gotten him and he deserved it.

"Touche Tiny, Touche!" he said as he turned, giving a small wave with one hand and left her place. A smile on his lips as he recalled her screen tag. Making her one of the few people who had killed him when he played.

 **000**

Lucy closed her door after he left, staring at it for a few seconds. That was the longest conversation she had with the man. He wasn't unpleasant. But a part of her was longing to get to know him better. Especially if he could cook. He had a great personality. Though at times he was very less than humble.

Shaking her head as she flipped her mic back on, explaining to Sting, Rufus, Rogue, and Freed what had taken her so long. There was a bit of laughter at how she described everything. Then again, the four of them were an odd, eclectic bunch to begin with. People she had come to love and adore while in college with them. Each had touched her life and were all closet gamers to boot.

"Now, how about another invigorating round of slaughtering other teams?" she asked as she jumped over the back of her couch, getting a hearty round of acceptance.

* * *

 _ **Song 3: Over the Rainbow**_

Looking down at the name on the piece of mail in his hand. Mail that had been put in the wrong box, Orga didn't know if he should just as outright or stay silent. But then again, the name had made his heart flutter in the way only a fanboys could. Reading the name again, Orga figured he would just take the piece of mail to her. It gave him a chance to see the unique woman. Who had schooled his ass the other day in C.o.D? Even though he'd taken to finding her easily thanks to her screen name, Celestial Scripture. Very unique and one of a kind.

The sound of the elevator dinging had him hurrying to it as it opened and the redhead, Erza he believed her name was, darted off muttering under her breath. He knew the woman ran a dojo where she taught Aikido and weaponry. The woman was a person who fascinated him, though knew that she was best friends with his bosses husband Jellal. Nodding a brief hello as he stepped onto the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. Eyes flickering to the envelope in his hand as he read the name again, Lucy L. Heartfilia.

 **000**

She was on edge, her check should have gotten here already. The publisher said that had been mailed out over three weeks ago. And living in another country meant it took a bit longer. And after checking in with the mail service, which told her it had been delivered, Lucy wondered if she should just switch to direct deposit at this point. Because her nerves were tearing up her gut. This was going to be her paycheck to buy presents for Christmas for all her friends. Tickets to the concert for the Black Thunder God Concert.

Pacing back and forth, wrapped up in her thoughts, Lucy screamed with a loud (now familiar) knock came from her front door. Wondering what he would want Lucy made her way to the door and opened it. The smile on her face fading as she saw the look in his eyes. A look she knew all too well. Glancing down as the crinkle of paper reached her ears just to pale at the sight of her name on the envelope he was holding. Slowly she lifted her eyes back up to his dark ones and tried to smile.

When he saw her reaction he looked like she had just kicked his puppy. Sighing, Lucy opened her door and motioned him to come in quickly. A thing that they'd developed over their four months of being neighbors and getting to know each other. When he was in, she shut the door and rested her head against the cool wood.

"Ask," she said. Knowing what he wanted to ask.

"Are you?" was all he said.

"Am I what?" she said, not willing to just give up the information.

"The author L.L. Heartfilia, Lucy," he stated, his voice soft.

"Yes, I am," Lucy replied, lifting her head from the door and turning to look at him.

She felt shocked at what she was seeing. There was nothing but understanding on a very deep level on his face. Though his eyes sparkled in delight at this knowledge.

"I won't say anything. Your secret is safe with me. Nor will it change the friendship we have," he said to her.

At those words, Lucy smiled as she felt her eyes burn with tears. Then without a second thought, because she was happy at him keeping her secret, but also because he called her friend, Lucy threw her arms around his waist in a huge hug. She had been unsure about what they had, or even if he would consider her a friend.

 **000**

Orga was shocked at her confirming what he had thought. But what had him literally floating was that she was hugging him as he felt her tears soak through his thin, old and ratty T-shirt. And he wondered if it was because in part that he called her friend. He knew they'd been tiptoeing around what to call their relationship. And saying friend had just kinda slipped out. Carefully he hugged her back and patted her back to soothe her.

She was very warm and it was nice to have human interaction with the opposite gender. Especially when they were not trying to get into his pants because of how famous he was after the realized who he was. Sighing as he waited for her to end the hug.

"Thank Or," she finally said.

Glancing down as she stepped out of his personal space, brown eyes glassy from tears that had not been shed yet, though the blush on her cheeks he was sure was from the hug.

"Eh, no problem Tiny," he stated to her, smiling widely as he handed her the envelope.

When she opened it up right there in front of him, catching a glance at the royalties check, he about fainted. Knowing she was popular and becoming a more well-known author each passing week. Though she kept refusing to do interviews and book signings. Which furthered her mysterious persona and increased her fame.

"This will be more than enough to get everyone gifts this year. And extra to put away from my bills, as well as gifts for some of the orphans at the foster home down the street," she exclaimed, looking up at him. "Thank goodness I give 75% to charities."

He was astounded. She just rose a few pegs in his estimation. And if that was after three-quarters of her check being given away, he might have to re-evaluate things. But right now, she was floating high and excited as she continued to talk aloud to herself. Now he knew why she did, it was a trick artist did to help keep their thoughts organized. And Orga was sure if he squinted his eyes he'd see little sparkles and rainbows circling her head.

* * *

 _ **Song 4: Hard Rock and Hard Place**_

It was three days after Thanksgiving and Lucy stood outside the stadium where one of her favorite singers was holding their final concert of the year. Their annual Holiday concert, which helped fund local charities. Proving he had a good heart. Though she didn't like the owner of Sabertooth Productions, the woman was a total spoiled brat. And she should know having gone through Primary, Junior, and High School with Minerva Orlando, now Fernandes.

Lifting her gloved hands up to her mouth and blowing on them in an attempt to warm them, Lucy watched as Gray, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and everyone else in her little group were practically vibrating in place with excitement. This was their early Christmas present. All of them had a love of the musician. His songs resonate with each of them in a different way. Of course, it also was a point of contention that they'd bicker about. Because there was meaning behind lyrics and each of them had their own ideas.

"Alright, show your tickets and find your seats, people. Concert Starts in an hour," A man announced.

Glancing at her friends, she gave a nod of her head as they settled down and in a single file made their way thru the line. When their tickets had been checked and approved as the real thing, Lucy easily led them through the Stadium. Already knowing where their seats were located. It was in the fifth row back in the first tier of seats. Not wanting to spend the $800 for the open mosh pit before the stage for everyone. Not when she had a dozen people, plus herself to get tickets for.

 **000**

He was actually nervous. In the last two weeks, talking with Tiny, he learned that she had bought tickets to this concert for all her friends and herself. Getting decent seats too after seeing the tickets. Though he wore a lot of stage make-up and kept his hair pulled back, with no shirt. That was the problem. Tiny had seen him without a shirt a few times, so she knew his one of a kind tattoos. It meant he was now in a difficult spot because Orga knew that she was very observant.

Growling as Midnight fussed about his make-up, causing the quiet man to just lean back and arch a well-manicured eyebrow at him. Orga looked into those crimson eyes and felt horrible for growling.

"Something is bothering you. Care to spill?" Macbeth asked, his voice soft as he remained calm.

Quickly deciding if he should say anything or not, Orga knew he could trust the man before him. They'd gone to school together. Hell, he had been a defender and supporter of Macbeth when he came out as gay in Middle School and then again when he said he wanted to be a professional Make-up artist. Orga had been the canvas for the man for over a decade and a half. In hushed tones, he explained everything from the past seven months to his friend.

"Oh, well, then Bad Orga! You should have been honest with her. It is obvious you like her," Macbeth stated, a frown pulling deep red lips downwards. "And it sounds as if you really like her... And she doesn't sound the like the shallow type of person. Not if she trust you with whatever her secret is."

Rolling his eyes at Macbeth's words, Orga closed his eyes and nodded his head. Not needing to say another thing, soon Macbeth was back to painting him up for the show.

 **000**

Lucy had felt something was off from the moment the Black Thunder God stepped onto the stage. When the overhead screen came on, showing a close up of the man. She knew what had felt off. There was no mistaking what and who she was seeing while her friends were screaming excitedly as the first strain of the guitar resounded throughout the stadium. Lucy was too stunned to react as she watched the biceps flex and show off the tattoos on them.

She had given in and told him her secret. But he had not shared his own. And it had been months since then. Hurt, as well as a little bit, betrayed Lucy stood there swaying with the crowd as her friend's bodies rocked her own. It hurt, but she was sure there was a reason for why he said nothing. And, at least now she knew what he did for a living. Deciding to not say anything, Lucy shelved it in a box at the back of her mind. It would be best to just enjoy the concert for now. Because dammit she paid good money for her damn seat. There'd be time later, if he didn't avoid her, to talk to him. Since he was well aware she was going to be here.

 **000**

The encore done and over with Orga sat in his seat in his small dressing room. Macbeth was smiling as he removed the make-up from his face. Though Macbeth smiling was never a good thing. The man was always apathetic in appearance. A narcoleptic to an extreme at times. So, as he waited for the man to say anything, Orga felt his nerves fray that much more. His gut was screaming at him that he knew that Lucy now knew who he was.

"All Done! There is no signing tonight since Minerva just had her baby a few days ago. That is your cover to get the hell out of here. The sedan is out back," Macbeth told him, smile still firmly in place.

Standing up, he gave his friend a grateful thank you. Not missing the smug look that appeared for but a few seconds on his pale face. Quickly Orga changed and dashed out the door. Glad to see the Sedan parked with its tinted windows. As well as three others that would all go in different directions so that the would-be stalkers had less chance of finding out where he lived.

Glad for the private car garage for performers, Orga ran to the fourth car, opening the door and sliding in. Settling himself and buckling up a sound had him whipping his head to the side. There was another person in the vehicle other than him and the driver. Recalling the smile and brief smug look on Macbeth's face, Orga knew the man had something to do with this. And as light filtered in through the tinted window, Orga froze. There sitting next to him was his neighbor and (hopefully still) his friend, Lucy. Who looked upset and sad.

"Hey..." he said lamely, mentally smashing his head into the window by him.

 **000**

Lucy crossed her arms and stared forward. She now had her explanation on why he hadn't said anything. Of course, she had promised to not breathe a word about him. And was slightly affronted, hence her crossed arms and staring forward when he asked if they were still friends. Did he see her as some shallow bimbo? That something like this would destroy their friendship? Because this was nothing compared to Natsu blowing up her Dorm Room in College and losing all her letters she had saved from her mother who had passed away while she was in her Sophomore year.

"That hurts worse than you not being upfront with me, Orga Nanagear," she stated in a distant voice. "I wouldn't end a friendship over this, you lout!"

The relieve sigh he gave spoke volumes and made her soften a little bit. Because she knew what it was like to have to hide her identity. Erza, Levy, and Yukino knew that she was L.L. Heartfilia because they had found out one day when she was talking on the phone with her publisher about doing an actual public meet and greet. Reaching over, she hesitantly placed her hand on Orga's knee giving it a gentle squeeze. Watching as his face turned to delight at the reassuring contact.

* * *

 _ **5th Song: New Year's Resolutions**_

He paced back and forth in his living room. On his coffee table was the present from Lucy. It was all 6 of her actual published books, signed by her. And the manuscript for the seventh book. And in the eight and a half months he had known her, Orga had come to appreciate her in many different ways and capacities. Now, he had something for her. Something important.

The soft knock on his door had him swallowing. There was but a few hours before their oddly interconnected circle of friends gathered to party at the Fernandes Mansion. And he had to do what he was going to do. Pausing before the door to collect himself, Orga unbolted, unchained, and unlocked the door and opened it. There she stood in a cute little blue and white knit dress that hugged her generous curves.

Stepping back, he waved (as was now customary for them) for her to enter. When she did, he quickly closed the door and moved to the corner of his living room. There he had two chairs set up. One off the side, while the other had his amp and guitar next to it. Stopping when he reached his seat, he waited for her to get to hers. Noting the cautious look on her face as she sat down and waited. Giving him those few seconds to just study her, take in how beautiful she was. As well as the gentle aura she exuded.

"So... I'd like you to listen to what I have for my new song, Lucy," he said, his voice coming out with a slight tremor to show how nervous he was. "It is a lot different than what I normally do."

The way she stayed quiet and nodded. Her hands clasped in her lap as she waited patiently for him to calm and play. A few calming breaths to center himself, Orga strummed the first few chords of the song. Enjoying how soft they came out. Then he began to sing as he played the song he just finished writing and composing.

 **000**

Lucy bounced her feet to make sure there was still a floor under them. Because when he had invited her over a few hours before the party they'd be going to, together, Lucy hadn't expected this. The song was beautiful. The melody was soft, gentle. Way different from his normal Rock and Roll, or Heavy Metal. The way his deep, rumbling voice was like a lovers caress as he sang the song had her skin raising.

"What do you think?" he asked her, his eyes hopeful but for what she had no clue.

"It... it was beautiful. A love ballad, right?" she asked.

The slow nod of his head to confirm it made something in her chest ache. She didn't know why him confirming caused that ache, Lucy smiled widely at him, standing up ready to leave. Feeling like she shouldn't be there.

"Whoever this is for is a lucky girl or guy, Orga," she said.

Seeing his face become crestfallen made her pause. She watched as he set his guitar on its stand and stood up. The few steps between them were closed as he stood before her. Her head tilted back so she could look up at him, she saw so many things flashing in his dark eyes. It was odd to see him so open.

"Or?" she asked, hearing the tremble in her own voice and hating it.

"I think I am the lucky person to have had this woman come into my life. And how we met was awkward. Silly now, if we both look back on it, Lucy," he said, as he seemed to watch her.

The smile on her face slipped away as she lowered her eyes from his face. Her mind finally supplying why her chest ached. She really liked Orga Nanagear and now that she knew he had feelings for some woman, it stung hard. It was the story of her life. Hence why she stayed away from tall, muscular, and extremely sexy men like him. They were always just out of her reach.

"Ah, well, I hope that she realizes what an amazing man you are, Or," she said softly. "Because you are kind, compassionate, loyal, trustworthy, and... good looking."

With that said she stepped back so she could turn and leave, just to have Orga step with her. Flinching Lucy took another step back and again he moved with her. Ready to try and make another attempted escape, she was halted when his hands landed on her shoulders holding her in place. Making her gasp and lift her head up to snap at him.

 **000**

He couldn't believe that she didn't get it. That he could see the hurt on her delicate heart-shaped face let him know she held feelings for him. Which had his heart racing? So, when she stepped away from him, he followed. Though on the third attempt he used his hands to hold her in place. And he felt blessedly lucky when she lifted her head up, eyes flashing with a mix of sadness and anger to snap at him. Following his instincts, he silenced her.

His lips pressed against her own gloss covered on, enjoying how full and soft they were. Hating how she stiffened up for a few seconds before her body softened and molded to his. Letting a small hum escape from his throat, Orga shifted his hands so they glided down her arms, before letting them ghost across the small of her back as he pulled her to him. When she broke the kiss, panting softly, he examined her flushed face, swollen red lips, and glazed eyes.

"Orga... what?" she mumbled in a rather dazed manner.

"Silly, I wrote that song for you, Lucy," he said. "Remember when we talked about New Year's Resolutions and I said I needed to be more open and honest with the people close to me?"

She gave a small hum to indicated she recalled. Orga smiled and felt heat flood his face.

"I was referring to you," he stated. "I have had a thing for you for a few months now Tiny. Because nobody gets me like you do."

The soft giggle she gave at his cheesy little line had him dipping his head down and capturing her lips with his own. Arms tightening just slightly because he didn't want her to slip away. So, when her thin arms wrapped around his waist, hands fisting in his shirt, he practically purred. He was well aware that when Lucy wanted something and knew there was barely anything between her and what she wanted, she got it. Figuring no one would care if they showed up a few hours late for the New Years Party, Orga scooped her up and took them to the couch. Deciding that Lucy could control how far things went.

 _ **THE END!**_


End file.
